Memories
by Emmett's sista Jasper's lova
Summary: Emmett has a sister, but only Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward know she's alive. what happens when she comes back to find Emmett and runs into her betrayers. first fan fiction. after BD. cannon parings
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I never thought that I would see my curly-haired brothers face again after I went missing. I went out one night with my boyfriend, he beat me, I was left in the woods to die. Little did I know three months later that my brother would be mauled by a bear in the exact same spot. I was taken, lifted up by someone, cold, fast, and gorgeous. Carlisle. He and his family ran, scared of what I was. I lost my families, and my loving brother, but something told me he was out there. That led me to discover my powers. Some reason I can sense where anyone is at any time, my other power to move objects with my mind. These helped me find my way here. I, Colleen Rachel McCartney, was sitting on the doorstep of my dimpled face, older brother's house. Waiting.

Chapter 1

I waited, waited, and waited. Seven days in the rain, seven days without animal blood, and seven days without moving, seven days of waiting for someone I thought was dead for 100 years. How much longer could wait?

I stood up out of my sitting position raced over to the innocent deer snapped its neck and drank its blood. I hated deer the most, but there were no bears around. I went hunting and at last saw what I thirsted for most. Grizzly.

I chased after it, cracked its spine, and bit down sucking the bear clean, having the lovely blood drip down my parched throat.

The clouds turned dark and I headed back to find a silver Volvo, black Mercedes, and a yellow Porsche outside. Finally after so long I got to see my brother. Stepping up to the door I knocked. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7 I counted till a tall blonde haired man who looked about 30 years of age answered. I knew who he was he was the one who changed me.

"NO?" the trader asked.

"You! ARRR!" I couldn't help myself. I trusted after him, hitting him to show him how long it's been since he left. Fist after fist, kick after kick I wanted to kill him if it weren't for two men holding me back struggling."LET ME GO I WANT TO KILL THIS MAN THIS EVIL LITTLE BASTERED!"

Carlisle got up and stepped to me saying," Colleen we didn't mean to leave you we we" he didn't care I knew he didn't.

"You never cared you or Edward or Esme! Rose was the one who cared! You left not caring but you take in" I took a look around the room" a pixy, a blond and a different brunette? Did I mean NOTHING?" I felt good getting my anger out then I felt Edward let go.

"Colleen?" Edward questioned.

"yes man I wish id never have to see again but not have to," I didn't care what I said, but I hope it got to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Ch.2

"Colleen you don't understand. I didn't-"I cut him off.

"You didn't love me; you decided it was better for if Rose never brought me to him," I pointed an accusing finger at Carlisle." Then you go off and marry her didn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Every kiss every touch every love note under my door? What, for nothing? I came here to see my brother Emmett. I sen-found this addresses to see him hoping he was alive. Now I think I'd like to see my brother," I was done, nothing else to say, I felt the anger rush out of me and calm take over. I knew Edward could read minds but always keep distracted around him. Why was I so calm? I looked at everyone, no Emmett. I broke down and dry-cried not because the one I came for wasn't here but how I treated them, my old family.

"Don't worry I never hated you, no one did, I came back a week later with Carlisle to find you. Where did you go?" Esme said rubbing my back. I didn't want nor think Esme hated me, it came out. I took her in a hug.

"Esme I so sorry, I love you like a mother, I didn't know you came back, I left for Tennessee thinking why you left," I wanted just us in the room, and I wanted to know who these people were?

"Colleen? H-hi I'm Alice this is Bella and that's Renesemee. Oh and my husband Jasper." The girl who was supposedly Alice soothed, she seemed nice.

"I'm so sorry to call you guys that I was angry, Carlisle I am so sorry you know me the sensor," I giggled at the last part forgetting he was the only one who knew I was the only vampire who is a sensor.

"We forgive you don't worry," Carlisle said then joined in on the hug. Why were they accepting me back, I was nothing but mean to them. I then immediately, without knowing, levitated a pillow and brought it to me. Everyone froze not knowing what happened. Then I burst out laughing.

"How d-d-did you d-d-do t-that?" that evil Edward asked.

"Levitator," I replied simply. I swore his mouth hit the floor. I laughed even harder.

"I'm going to like you," laughed Alice," I see you with us."

"Huh" what the hell was she talking about?

"You are welcome to stay if you like" Esme was supper kind.

"Thank you" was all I could say. Thank you all.

Esme set me on the couch then left to go talk to Carlisle.

"So you were, I mean are Emmett's sis? He started talking about you last year, Carlisle was freaking out about you coming back. Thinking you were going to kill him and Edward,"  
Bella giggled. I came back for my brother but when I saw Carlisle I wanted to kill him now I didn't. Maybe I should say that out loud.

"I came back for my brother but when I saw Carlisle I wanted to kill him now I don't. Wow I sound like a very mood swinging person. I can I'm sorry for exploding on you and Edward earlier, I just got mad and well it's been a long time. I used to love him now not really." I had to giggle with her, and then I noticed Alice staring at me in disgust, or was it my clothes?"What? Is something wrong Alice?"

"W-w-what are y-y-you wearing?" I looked down to see my clothes. I had on baggy sweats with a black tank top, a black Aroepastal hoodie that buttoned down halfway and was open, and a Hurly hat that I wore to the side.

"What about them," if vampires could faint she would have.

"They're hideous. We are going shopping, like now, come on Bella!" and we were off to the mall.

Great I love and hate shopping, 1) you can never buy something without them asking 'would you like this to go with it for just a few dollars more'? 2) If you are a vampire and extremely beautiful people seem to stare at your ass. There are good side affects though, cute clothes or gangster, heels or Converse, ugly and ok. I mix up my wardrobe though. I could be Goth one day the princess the other.

_5 hours and mixed clothes later_

"Are we done?" Bella asked.

"Yes we are officially done," Alice answered. I figured Bella hated shopping while Alice loved it.

We got home and Esme showed me my room. It was a deep maroon with 60 70 &80's CDs everywhere, the carpet was black with a maroon guitar in the center. Then the exact same guitar sitting on its stand next to an off white futon, there was a stereo and speakers for my guitar.

"How did you know I was a rocker? It looks like my old room!" I squealed, wow did I just squeal?

"Edward went through- I mean lucky guess?" Esme was to kind, I'll have to thank Edward aka shit-face for the room.  
I picked up the guitar after Esme left, put in the Joan Jett CD and started playing while singing.

"_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must 'a been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singin'_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
OW..  
He smiled so I got up an' asked for his name-"I stopped and looked up to see six pairs of eyes looking at me awestruck.

"what haven't you see some one play guitar?"I stated slowly.

"Yes but not as good as you" renesemee smiled. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks, by the way, where is Emmett I never asked."

"he should be back soon I guess, wanna come hunting?" Carlisle asked I now looked at him as a father, took me back under his wing and is now caring for me.

"Na I'd rather play thanks though." and then they left so I went downstairs and watched Bones.

Halfway through the show I heard the door open.

"Hurry up Rose Bones is on!" I knew that voice, the music I have waited so long for.

**Cliffy!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank ****trina8730****lilsourmony**** for reviewing! Thank you so much! I need to know ur names so you can bee in my story!!! FYI I'm not a stocker :P**

**I'm also mad, my mom told me to STOP WRITING!!! So now I'm typing/writing in secret… SHHH**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do own Colleen! Ha ha take that Stephanie! **

I stood up to the sound and flipped on the lights to see him standing there, he saw me, the first time in a long time, too long. The same curly hair, dimpled face, as huge as a house, but now his blue eyes was chrisom. I stopped breathing, like I needed it.

We stood there in shock when the beautiful blonde walked in. Rosalie.

"Emmett you said you would shut the car door- Colleen?" Rosalie asked shocked. he just stared and dropped his bag. All three of us hugged each other; I was all I waited for.

"I-I-I can' believe I found you," I stuttered.

"Colleen I thought you were dead! How did you find me?" Emmett pondered.

"I am a sensor. I love so much, why didn't Shit face tell you? Oh, I mean Edward," shit I said that out loud?

"I love you too! OMG! Why didn't you come sooner?" uh.

"I'm not so sure. Rose! How long has it been?" I grabbed their hands and smiled. My life, or death, whatever you would call it.

"wait why would Eddie tell me that?" oh crap he didn't know about us.

"O um never mind. He he, I'm so glad now! Rosalie used to know me from back when I became a vampire. Now I get to have my family back!" wow I sounded like Alice there.

"wait, you knew Rose?" Em asked.

"Uh, Rosalie brought me to Carlisle and I was changed. Oh and I died from that bastard William, you were right he was no good. Then, um, Edward and I dated for a while till they left. But I love Rosie like a sister!" wow simple version of my life.

"wow, wow, wow, you dated Eddiekins? That's rich!" same old Emmett.

"I never wanted to leave so you can't blame" Rosalie smiled, she knew I didn't care.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked in to the house after hearing Bones on in the living room, or as I call it the dead room. He he I'm good!

"Hurry up Rose Bones is on!" I saw a shadow fly and turn on the light. That person wasn't just a person it was her. The tall, slim, curly-brunette, beautiful, double dimpled, vampire. Colleen. No, how, she, huh? I like her blue eyes better but what was she doing here? I though she died from a attack in the woods, so her boyfriend told me, I hated William from the start. Him and his egg head, uhhh!

My lovely wife walked in and said," Emmett you said you would shut the car door- Colleen?" they knew each other? She nodded and we all hugged. I wish for once in my life I wanted to cry. Be a man Emmett.

**Colleen's POV**

"Colleen what are you doing?" Rosalie asked with a frightened look.

"Huh, oh sorry, got to control that," I set down the magically floating guitar, my happy item."I'm a levitator, so that happens."

Emmett then hugged me again.

"My sister has the coolest power ever!" I patted his back and said ok." Now I got to talk to you about this Edward and you, I say no, why did you date, are you a virgin or did you lose it to him, are you dating, and why didn't you think that I would let you date him? HE has a wife you know. Oh if he hurt you I will personally kill him."

"I'll answer your questions: I don't know, yes, I'm a virgin, no, uh you weren't there so uh ya, and yes I found out now he has a wife and a child. No, he did not hurt me," I said even though the last was a lie, he broke my heart.

"Good, now let's watch bones!" and we sat down. Rosalie on my left Emmett on my right. Now I was completely happy.

**Sorry this was a short one I haven't been able to type with my mom and the school work and track and my dad away on business. So thanks for it all!!**

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**i dont own anything

* * *

**

"colleen are you going to school?" Alice yelled into my room. Of course I was. It has been a week since I move here and they already treat me like family, literally. I also meet Jacob and Seth and found out they were werewolfs. Fun, fun, fun, but very smelly.

"yes Alice I am, chillax," I was dressed in a deep blue shirt that read on the front run forest run and on the back stop forest stop; denim jeans; black high top converse; and Colts (AN: **that's a football team for all you non football fans) **hat. Hope Alice likes it, and I walked out.

"Nice sis," of course Emmett liked it he practically picked it!

I went to my black Ford 150, and drove to school behind my families cars. I still haven't talked to shit face since I got here, I can control my levitating power better, and I knew who to look out for at the school, perfect. Then I got to school and froze up, great I'm always the one to freeze up. I got out and walked over to Rosalie and Bella.

"so you scared?" Bella pondered. YES!!!

"pft. Ha. Ha. Pshh. yes." Of course I was, I meet my new family, a week later I go to school!

We walked into the office and got my schedule. Then I headed off to history with Emmett and Edward, oh I mean Emmett and shit face. I stood in front of the class to see everyone staring great. That's when I saw Jacob with an open seat next to him since Emmett's seats were taken.

"So how do you like it here? I hear some people got the hots for the new girl," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Shut up fool no one's my type here." I smirked back, we would mess around with each other all the time.

"oh and what is your type, mines Nessy."

"somebody me and my brother like, maybe a hot model or skater, I love tall and muscular though. Huh, if you happen to have a friend that's like that let me know." Then I patted his back and heard Emmett snicker.

I knew everything they were teaching so I started doodling a heart with wings on top of a cloud and under it I wrote:

_When I met you I knew._

_After a while I gave you my heart and you gave me its wings._

_Then you went and broke my heart._

_From all of your pain it's taken from you, it took its wings and flew away…_

_I loved you…_

_Did you love me?_

_No I did not think so…_

**(AN: my sister wrote that for this boy named Drew and then something similar happened to me so I asked if I could borrow it for my story. Thanks Alyssa!)**

Then the poem was snatched from me.

"I'm sorry miss Cullen but we have rules here about not paying attention so now I have to read it out loud," the teacher said.

"Can't she get off with a warning? It is her first day," I looked away from the teacher to see a tall muscular boy who had the same looks as Jake but much cuter.

"you're lucky you have a friend like Embry to stick up for you so all I'll do is send you to the office." Fuck my first day and all ready the office. Embry nice name, cute to then shit face laughed. Crap thoughts _fuck off mind reader!_ Wow first words in a week.

I got up and grabbed my books, the poem, and left.

****************************

I had to stay in the office until lunch, so when the secretary said I could leave I rushed out to my locker. When I opened my locker I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"guess who," a pretend high voice said.

"Uh, Alice," I played a long.

"nope it's Seth!" of course, but I went along with everything.

"hey Seth what you up to?"

"Nothin' just heard that the newbie got in trouble in history," great now the school knows.

"yeah so I got in trouble who doesn't?"

"true. You have to meet the pack come on!" I shut my locker and was pulled down to the cafeteria. I sat down by Alice and Rosalie.

"so I heard you socked someone," jasper smiled.

"who told you that?" how did he here that?

"I heard it was a note to Embry," Alice said stretching Embry.

"no it was a poem I write over and over so chill… or warm up.. whatever," I picked at the food I didn't need.

"aw what's that smell?"Said a tall guy that looked like the guy named Quil, I saw his picture from Jacob.

"that's my sister you said smelled bad," Emmett growled and stood up.

"I mean what a lovely smell. Hey I'm Quil this is Embry but you probably know him from history. he won't shut up about you," he greeted and looked at Embry, why did I look at him he was more than cute he was smokin' HOT!!! I covered my thoughts that time, ha take that! I shook their hands and a feeling went through me and embry. I was lusting over a guy I just met!!!

We all sat down and the wolves ate, I mean inhaled their food. I ended up giving them most of my food.

********

Afterwards I went to gym with Jasper and Seth. I sat out today because the teacher told me to. They were playing soccer. Good thing I sat out I hate that sport.

When gym was over I waited for the boys outside the locker room.

"hey I'm William," I turned around to see a blonde boy only a few inches taller than me with a huge egg-shaped head. Hahahaha that's funny!

"hey I'm Colleen," this was random.

"so you got a thing for Emmett ehh?" ha this is the weirdest conversation ever.

I patted his shoulder and said, "he's my brother," then the boys walked out and we left shocked faced William there.

The rest of the day was really boring. I headed out to my truck and drove home.

* * *

**Tell me if it's good I want to know.**

**I love that poem my sis wrote. Tell me if you liked it**

**Btw I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to write for a while.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I went to see my relatives for a few days and I haven't seen my cousin in 3 years because he went to the army. So I walked in after writing this chapter in my note book to see him sitting on the couch, I didn't even recognize him!!! In my head I was thinking when did Emmett get here? He is huge, has dimples, and has black hair, dead on Emmett! When he gave me a hug it was bone crushing! If I was 23 and not related to him I would date him, I know that sounds very weird but oh well.**

**Justine you are in the next chapter for the great review! Lol Michelle thanks for the review, you'll be in it for being a great friend.:)**

* * *

I walked into my rocker room(that's what I'm calling it now). I couldn't lust over some boy I just met, could I? No! Get over it he's a werewolf you're a vampire, he's a big old werewolf,. Well I am older… NO he's a boy get over it! Think of the bad things… can't possibly like me, um, smells like a dog! AHA! HE'S A DOG!!! A big lovable dog. Damn it Colleen stop! Then there was a soft knock at my door, why didn't I sense it?

"Come in," I said sitting on my couch that was literally covered in lyrics to old songs: uptown girl, I melt with you, tainted love, Mrs. Robinson… you get my drift covered.

"Hey can I talk to you?" great shit face.

"Sure," I shoved papers aside and motioned for him to sit, so he sat.

"Um, I know I was a jerk but what was that poem about? I gave you my heart you gave me its wings?" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothin'. Didn't think I would get caught writing," why am I so stupid?

"I can't believe it he asked you a question five times!" wow I am the stupidest vampire ever," not more than Emmett."

"Stay out of my head and I'll stop calling you shit face." I bargained.

"Fine."

"You're forgiven, Edward, want to go hunt my eyes must look like a twilight," I giggled at my stupid analogy.

"Okay," and we left.

******

I ran catching the smell of a grizzly, faster and faster. Running with my hair down was amazing, my brunette locks flying behind me without a care. I finally caught up with the bear then I saw it was a momma bear of 2 adorable cubs. I couldn't kill the bear family so I let them be. I sensed another bear about a mile east, silly soft spot.

This bear was twice the size of the last one so it would try to put up a fight. I got ready and quickly charged, the bear slashed against my solid stomach ripping my hunting shirt (not my run forest run shirt). Then I got mad no more Ms. Nice vamp, I ran broke its neck and sucked its blood, yummy. After I caught a few more animals we were full, so we headed back and Edward told me about the 1985 Def Leppard concert. We came in laughing.

"so did you really get drunk and end up kissing a dude nearby?" I couldn't hold It in anymore so I broke out laughing.

"yep, best and worst concert ever. Haven't been to one since," Edward responded. Wow we are really bonding!

"is that the Def Leppard concert story?" jasper asked from the couch.

"yes," we said in unison.

"Emmett and I were right next to him it was hilarious! We were laughing so hard I would have pissed if I was a human!" I didn't think jazz would like that music. I sat next to him,"he made it the best concert ever thanks to Eddie!"

" shut up you and alice were so drunk you actually did it on the lawn," LOL LOL LOL! Alice will never live that down! Wait she's not living, oh well.

"now I have to kill you Eddie boy! You promised!" sceamed an angry pixy. They started fighting, well Alice trying to rip Ed's head off.

"EDWARD AND ALICE STOP AND TAKE A CHILL PILL!!!" I shouted and held the two as far apart as I could.

"sorry," they said together, I dropped my hands.

"and I thought I was the one who controlled feelings," jasper laughed to himself.

"Ya'll have fun I got to do homework." I said then left upstairs.

I put in an AC/DC cd and started on math. Find the area of a trapezoid.

_A=1/2 (b)(h)_

_A=1/2 (6)(98)_

_A=(6)(49)_

_A= 294_

_****_

I finished my homework around 3:00 AM and headed downstairs to see Rose and emmett snuggling on the couch watching the _Notebook._ I couldn't stand that movie and Emmett looked like he would burst anytime soon., ha sucker! So I headed to the kitcken to see Jasper and Carlisle staring at peanuts, bread, butter, and pickles, what the hell?

"what are you doing?" I pondered.

"trying to make a peanut butter and pickle sandwich," Carlisle said not taking his eyes off the knife. **(AN: if you haven't tried it do it's the best! FYI IF ALERGIC DON'T TRY IT!)**

"first you don't use whole peanuts and butter," I put away those ingredients and got out the peanut butter. "you take the two pieces of bread and spread the peanut butter on both sides. Then you add a few pickels and place them on top of the peanut butter, put the two pieces together and WALAH! A peanut butter and pickle sandwich!" I finished with that thing where the chefs kiss their finger tips and stuff.

They added their 'uh huh's' and 'oh's' when needed.

"who's it for," I was curious.

"Renesemee."

* * *

**plz review!! i was in a beaten down 1987 red convertable at my aunts while writing this.**

**PS: my aunt saddly has breast cancer:( when we left she had to go back to the hospital:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Or if you think this is late, thanks tigerlion for the review! I added pictures for the outfits Colleen has worn. I want you all to see my other story

_**Boot Camp**_** please and thank you!**

**Disclaimed: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Me: hey Stephanie can we play a game?**

**SM: ok which one**

**Me: the one where you give me Twilight**

**SM: sur-NO!**

**Me: GOSH! NO NEED TO BE RUDE!!!**

* * *

I drove into school again now a week later. I still didn't ask Embry why he gave me those looks l would have blushed if I were human. Now I was ready to get those questions answered, but before I could step out of my car I was picked up and thrown over my brothers shoulder.

"What the hell dude?" I yelled pounding his back.

"I know you wouldn't follow me if I didn't," what the hell is he talking about? Shit there's Embry do I look ok? I was wearing a black tube top with black skinny jeans and black Uggs. My brown hair was in a loose French braid. Yeah I look fine.

"Who said I wouldn't follow?" I kicked my legs backwards and did a perfect back flip and landing. That caused people to stare, like they weren't all ready. Emmett and I walked to the grass edge and then Jake, Seth, and Quil shoved Embry over. Of course he was pushing back but not succeeding. We were a few feet apart now and he shook his hand through his hair.

"Hey Colleen I was kind of wondering if um youwouldliketobemygirlfriend?"(Translation: you would like to be my girlfriend)I didn't need to have him repeat it. Say yes Colleen!

"Y-yeah, hehe," god I sound like a freak!

"THANKS! Um I mean-"I interrupted him.

"I know," wow EEEEEEEEE I'm so happy!!! I want to scream sorry Edward, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Wait Edward shouldn't be in my mind, MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil, hehehe.

"So can I hug you or is it too early?"

"You don't have to ask," we embraced and the guys around us awed. His hug was perfect, warm, well warmer than I can feel. What a perfect-

RING!!!!!!

Great not saved by the bell. Then Embry mumbled 'damn'.

"I'm walking you to history and you can't do nothin' about it!"Embry said grabbing my hand. At history I sat in my seat next to Jacob and got out my note book and wrote a new poem. At the top of the page I put a different heart with a crack that had two bandages covering it, and wings with a bandage in the left one, and to finish it off a tilted halo. Underneath I wrote:

_I lost my heart you brought it back._

_Taking your love and bandaging it up._

_I'll still have the wings from him, he'll never leave._

_Now that you're here I can heal and maybe that halo will untilt._

_I sort of love you… do you sort of love me?_

_Maybe._

When I wrote this one I actually paid attention to the teacher, so when he called on me I got it right.

"So writing about me," Jacob asked without moving his lips.

"You wish, now who do you think?" I exhaled.

"Oh whatever I know it's Embry. Oh and change maybe to yes," What wait that can only mean… I'm his imprint!!! OMC THAT'S SO COOL!!! We could be like a thing ya know! (Mental scream that goes though 3 octaves). Why didn't I see it be for? I want him to tell me though. Then Jake leaned over and said," So this Friday Nessie and I were going to that club spoons you want to come Embry will be there." Huh… YES! So I nodded my head and the bell rang.

Embry waited by the door for me, so I took his hand and we walked to my next class, biology, uh! Not that I don't like biology, but Embry isn't in it. Don't get me wrong; I sit next to Alice, Emmett and Jasper sit behind us and the teacher almost never gives us homework! Without Embry my light is gone.

""hey we are so going shopping for clothes for the club. I can't see what you'll be wearing so we will have to look!" Alice smiled, when doesn't she?

"Deal, so if you can't see Embry, Jacob, or Nessie, then how do you know about this?" I questioned. She gave me a look saying are-you-the-stupidest-vampire-in-the-whole-world-but-Emmett-not-to-know."Okay! No need to send daggers, it runs in the family I guess."

"HA! Ok I was thinking you could were this black tube top from Forever 21 with Capri jeans and those cute flats you have!" wow this girl can back-fire! "your hair needs to be straightened and in a messy ponytail," she stopped talking when the teacher came in.

"Class we will have a free day so do whatever you want!" what is with today and being so good? I turned around at Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Emmett's going to do an idiotic stunt," jasper said in a hushed tone.

"Oh," Emmett opened a few packs of catsup from McDonalds and put it on his arm making it look like blood.

"Does anyone have a band aid?" then he held up his arm for the class to see. Most people screamed, one kid fainted, and some went EW. Justine, a pretty girl in the front, came over, put her finger in the "blood", and tasted it. This caused one kid to through up and the same kid that fainted earlier did again.

"Nice prank didn't think you could pull it off," Justine smiled and walked back to her seat. Then I burst out laughing.

"You just got told… by a girl!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" jasper said and slapped a shock-faced Emmett on the back. I guess he was in shock from Justine, or that the teacher just gave him a detention. Probably Justine.

Alice, jasper, and I were cracking up for the rest of the class, then the bell rang and we went our separate ways.

After two more classes Embry and I walked to my locker. I started putting my books away then stopped.

"Tell me how much do you like me?" I pondered.

"More than you know babe," he called me babe!

"Prove it," I challenged.

"ok follow me," we headed over to a janitors closet and made sure no one was around, then he took me in. "this is 'The Closet'," he said flipping on a switch and moving a mop to the side. The mop was covering:

Gene& Betty '02

Fred& Lucy '02

Jeff& Carrie '04

Tim& Greta '07

Jasper& Alice '09

Edward& Bella '09

Emmett& Rosalie '09

Jacob& Nessie '09

Emmett& Rosalie '09

Jasper& Alice '09

Then he added our names: Embry& Colleen '09. He leaned in his warm breath against my face, I finished the gap.

His warm lips felt good against my cold ones, Embry's soft lips on my marble ones made my lips melt, and he licked my bottom lip wanting an entry, so I let him. Now our tongues were in a whole dance. We ran our hands though each other's hair, then he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my leg around his torso. Then about five minutes later I broke apart but not before sucking his bottom lip so he'll want more. Wow, much better than Edward when we were younger, or when I was a newborn, I still look 17.

We walked out and fixed our hair knowing we would have it messed up. Okaying each other we walked into the cafeteria. Our entire table stared, Emmett glared daggers at Embry, I guess they know. I wonder what's Emmett's thinking. Not too hard, how dare you make out with my lil' sister, or OMG IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW HOURS! One or the other he was pissed. We got food that I would never eat, sat down next to each other and Jacob let out a loud whistle going across the cafeteria.

* * *

**I don't quite know what Emmett will do next help plz! This has to be my longest chapter so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!also there is this amzing book called _Project 17_ i read it in 1 day, if you don't like scary books then don't read it. PS it aint to scary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**yes i know it's been a while and i will probably only update on weekends but here it is. Michelle here you go!!!**

**Disclaimer: me: plz?**

**SM: no**

**me: fine i dont own anythin'**

* * *

As soon as we sat down, or should I say walked in, Emmett was sending senses of he-better-watch-out-or-die. So Embry ate and alice and bella started talking so low I couldn't here.

"what is it like to kiss a frog- I mean dog?" Rosalie giggled in my ear. That caused me to slap her upside the head. Ever since he kissed me I had the song _Bad Medicine _in my head(really good song by Bon Jovi).

"no!" Edward yelled so loud that the cafeteria looked at us. "do not sing that song!" ok…

"Bad Medicine" everyone said that was a vampire. The we all laughed and I sang louder in my head.

"that's what you get for messin' with my head dork. I told you to stay out," I spoke. Then sung to myself:

Your love is like bad medicine.  
Bad medicine is what I need. Whoa oh oh.  
Shake it up just like bad medicine.  
There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease

"uh Emmett you can let go of the table," I said realizing that he had a death grip on it.

Then he grunted and let go, I was surprised he dent it. Then lunch was over, finally.

"Colleen may I take you to gym?" embry asked about to take my hand.

"NO! I will take her to gym you go to your Trig!" Emmett stepped in between up. I rolled my eyes and walked away to gym.

"jasper, seth let's go." And we headed off.

Today we were to play football. Yes I love that game!

"everyone line up and here's your vests, blue verses gold. GO, GO, GO!" the coach announced.

We played outside with tackling so I got the ball down the 50, 40, 30, 20, 10… touchdown! Of course I had to make it a dramadic effect by dodging seth by a few inches and diving into the muddy end zone. Fun! Then before we knew it I was in the showers and walking out in my non muddy clothes.

"Colleen! Go to your next class without talking to Embry!and when you get home you will go to your room!" gosh it was one little make out session, like you and Rosalie haven't done anything, if you know what I mean.

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted then headed off. Sooner or later the day finally ended and I had to drive straight home without a word to Embry.

Once I stepped inside I went to my room like he said and sat listening to music. Doing my homework and cleaning up from my last guitar hero challenge with jasper. Then Emmett walked into the room without knocking.

"knock please," I grumbled.

"yeah whatever, I wanted to talk to you about embry." Let me think… don't see him, he's not for you, I forbid it. Anything else is closely related. "you two have a relationship I don't like, you shouldn't be kissing each other the day you start dating."  
"Fuck, like you didn't," I mumbled.

"watch your mouth young lady!"

"I came here to get my brother back! Not to be bossed around about whom I should see! Maybe I shouldn't have come." I shouted. Then I stormed out of my room down the stairs and out to the woods.

"WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I heard him shout, but it was much too late. I left a note for Embry telling him I am sorry for leaving but it's not my place here. If I could I would have only cried for embry and Rosalie, no one else. I was running so fast I stopped in North Dakota to my phone.

'_If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not  
buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you_

The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't belie-'

I answered my phone to someone I haven't talked to in two years.

"michelle?" I pondered into the receiver.

"no it's a tractor, duh. I haven't heard for you in like two years." She laughed.

"oh hey," I shrugged

"what's wrong?" Michelle questioned.

"I found my brother, Rosalie, and the perfect guy."

"how is that bad?"

"1) the perfect guy and I kissed 2) Emmett got mad and forbade me to see him 3) the perfect guy is a mutt." I wish she was here so I could dry sob on her.

"where? Are you know?"

"in the middle of North Dakota, where are you?"

"coming from south Dakota be there in 5 so bye!" this made my day I would see my best friend who just happened to be a vampire, and she would be here in five minutes!

"hey pretty lady need a ride? Uuuuhuuuh." I knew that Elvis impersonation. So I turned around to see a blonde haired, 5'4, 17-year-old girl only known as Michelle. I hugged her and she hugged back.

"Michelle I missed you I so have a lot of catching up to do so where should we go?" I said pulling apart.

" well I saw you depressed and I just had to call you, and I saw three hunters going this way so let's go or I will attack," I want to tell you Michelle could see the future so she knew when to leave. Oh and she is a total animal freak, meaning she eats only when necessary. I should have known her eyes were black.

"I know a bar nearby and im in the mood to look 21 so shall we?" I smiled and we liked arms and ran off.

"I have outfits for this event," typical Michelle

*********

"A virgin margarita and a whatever you recommend" I said batting my long lashes. I was wearing a Beatles tee with ripped jeans, while Michelle was wearing a The Who tee with the same ripped jeans, we wanted the rocker look.

"I recommend the sex on the beach," he said winking back.

"thanks," and I set down the money and took our drinks, it's a good thing vampires can drink or this would suck. Then we sat down at an empty table sipping our drinks when our favorite song came on _Super massive Black Hole._

I headed out to the dance floor dragging Michelle along.

"this is what I need!" I yelled over the music.

"you have to pee?!" she shouted back not hearing me the first time.

"no this is what I need!" I yelled again.

"oh! Yeah I'm glad I saw this! You should totally sing!" she shouted again.

"ok!" and I headed up to the DJ. I requested my song and stood up at the mic.

"here's Colleen singing _Hello Goodbye _by _The Beatles" _the DJ announced.

'You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

I say high, you say low  
You say why, and I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

Why, why, why, why, why, why  
Do you say good bye  
Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye

Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello  
Hello

Hela, heba helloa  
Hela, heba helloa'

Then the bar burst with applase and I took a bow and went to get off the stage when I saw a face in the crowd, no not one face ten familiar faces. They grabbed Michelle and pulled her aside and started talking to her, now I got off that stage rushed to her side, pulled her arm out of their grasp.

"I said I didn't belong! Now please just leave me and my friend alone! I'm so sorry Embry but I can't, good bye," I said and michelle and I walked out. We got out into the woods and ran knowing they would follow.

"I didn't see them Colleen I'm sorry," Michelle whispered as we ran.

"it's ok I wanted to leave this state anyways so shall we get a flight to Chicago, you know I always wanted to go there." I pleaded.

"but what if they know? They do have a future teller too."

"it's one of the largest cities in the continental US so what if they follow. The air port Is right around the corner so shall we?" we went inside the airport bought us tickets and were on our plane in less than an hour. We would be out of their way soon so I shouldn't worry, I had my best friend and I could see Chicogo, what more could I ask for? Oh yeah my family.

* * *

How will their trip to the big city be? Plz review I squeal everytime.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I is very sorry I didn't update last weekend. Friday I was preparing for a dance, saterday I had to clean and Sunday was mothers day and I spend that with my mom. But on the bright side 10 freaking review I was so excited I did a flip for which was accomplished on my friends trampoline. I was listening to _Imagine by John Lennon_ and _Sweet Child of Mine by Guns and Roses_ while writing this so I have no Idea why wrote that but my fingers were going along with the piano and guitar in these song so you get how I was typing. BTW I play the piano and the song _Imagine _is super pretty.

Disclaimer: I don't even know why I write these we all know SM owns them. Not even my friends trampoline! But I do own my piano for which needs a tuning or two.

Michelle was rubbing her temples trying to see the future, upset that a dog got past did they know where we were? Alice.

"why didn't you let me take a wack at him?" michelle asked meaning Emmett.

"He's stonger, and they would kill you,"I answered with no emotion, "so how are you and-" I was cut off.

"don't you dare say his name!" she shouted and got us weird looks.

"okay, lighten up I'll change the subject, so what do you want to do in Chicago?"

"shop and-" then her expression went blank like someone plunged a knife in her back and she was about to fall forward, but then again she didn't. "we have to go back to them!" she whispered with a scared look. I thought she couldn't see the dogs future?

"no," I whispered loudly.

"if you love Embry then you will go back!"

"who said I loved him?" I smirked.

"you did," it took me a while but I guess I did say that I did and I do. Right now he probably has a broken heart and all because of me. Then my senses for danger of a loved one came to me. What was he going to do?

The plane landed and we got off and headed straight to the woods and ran as fast as we could, but knowing Michelle was 10 times worse at running than Bella we took an hour of two. Was it to late? We arrived at the house and saw a note. It read:

Dear Colleen and Colleen's friend,

We knew that you would come back, but we are stopping Embry from the Voltri so please come to Italy and stop him!

Love,

The Cullens

"shit," I mumbled tearing the note off the door and running inside the empty house that was full not too long ago. Running up to my room I looked for the one thing that could save him from the Voltri. Where could it be? I finally picked up a piece of paper that had Demetri's number on it, we crushed on each other before I went in search.

"is that? I can't believe you kept that!" then she was on the on the floor laughing.

"shush," she shut up and I dialed the number.

(AN: Colleen-_Demetri)_

**Ring**

_Hello?_

Demetri!

_Colleen?_

Hey babe how's it going?

_Good… since you called_

Llllovely. Can I ask you something?

_Ask away kitten._

ME-OW *gag* a certain friend of mine needs to be helped please help.

_What's his name sugar?_

*giggle/gag* Embry. He's a wolf though.

_*growl* why should I help my enemy?_

If you don't there won't be any of usss.

_*gulp* us?_

Yes silly, I'll be there soon.

_WAIT!_

Yes?

_What should I do to help?_

Stall.

**Click**

I turned to see michelle with a shocked face then she fell down laughing.

"Shut up I fell so dirty. Shall we leave to see him now?" I grabbed my keys (I ran to North Dakota remember?) and started for the door.

"not without this," she rushed to Alice's room and came back with a tremendous fall that had us both laughing. Then she held up an outfit, It made my eyes go nearly out of socket, a small, skimpy, black dress that makes you wonder why Alice had it, never mind I don't want to know.

I put it on and headed out the door and on the plane

****

We got off the plane and it was luckily raining when we arrived so I borrowed without permission a blue ford f150 (AN: I am a HUGE ford phan so deal with it you Chevy lovers!) and drove to Volterra.

we disgusted what I was supposed to do, I stepped out of the car and instantly said no.

"you have to you promised him!" she yelled to me.

"I hate his dead guts, I will never DO him!" I demanded.

"Too bad we're here," we went down the hole, through the tunnel and in the opening. There in the middle of the room stood Embry, Demetri, and Jane.

"ah darling you decided to join us! Jane he's all yours," demetri said strolling over, he then kissed my lips ,EW! Then a blink and you'll miss it moment happened. Embry charged at Demetri but then fell to the floor in pain, jane had an evil smirk on her face.

"Embry! Jane let him go he did no wrong!" I was now at his side only to be picked up an carried to a dark room. But not just any room, Demetri's. shit.

* * *

what will demetri do?

short but that's what all my chapters are i will update sooner but i am going camping this weekend and have a track meet so wish me luck in discus 55 ft is my record!

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

You know that track meet my school came in 2nd I came in 6th place for discus by throwing 56'11 WOW!

Really sorry it has been forever so please don't lose hope im busy all the time I have a life and my brother doesn't ever get off the computer so please forgive!

Disclaimer: if I could I would

* * *

All of a sudden I was tossed to the bed and Demetri forced his mouth to mine. I used to like this freak? I fully understand be careful what you wish for. I didn't do anything as he kissed my body I lie here wanting embry.

"whats wrong babe?" demetri asked.

"this isn't what I want."

"whatever you want you got it." Then he kissed my neck.

"no I don't want you! I want Embry!" I shoved him off me.

"what are you talking about?" I stormed for the door.

"for you to stay away from me!" I slamed the door shut when I left following my sences to find Embry. I ran to find my love. Hey where was michelle? Jane? Of course!

"AHHHHHHHH" a piercing screen let out of michelle's lips.

"michelle!" I shouted.

"AHHHHHHHH" I heard a deeper voice shout.

"Embry!" I stood there thinking…. Chicks over dicks, and headed off to Michelle. I heard her scream again and I bust through the door to find michelle tied to a pole with fire around her.

"michelle!" I yelled at her. Then I ran, jumped, and saved her from the firy pit of hell.

"Demetri!" she had a scared look on her face.

"demetri?" I questioned.

"demetri." Oh shit. I turned to see his possessed face." Nobody leaves baby in the corner."

"then I change my name to Nobody. Now leave me alone!" I grabbed michelle kicked his tenders and ran. I caught the scent of Embry and headed toward it. It was another room where they kill people. Great.

"NO!" I screamed as we burst through the door. Jane and him looked at me amd I ran to his side.

"so nice of you to join us" jane smirked.

* * *

I know you hate me I made this shourt well because you would have lost hope and im so tired and want to take a nap. So sorry. You may leave a flame if you like. im suffering though a hard time with this guy that is a total player and yet i still fall for pushes me into the pool with him then he acts like hes... errrr.... its so... you know. well plz review!


	10. Chapter 10

*tear* I cried when the famous Michael Jackson died.*tear*

*sobs*

In memory of MJ

…TRILLER….BEAT IT….ABC 123….

I had my chapter ready then I accidentally deleated it so sorry if you were thinking this was an update.


	11. Chapter 11

hey i deleted like everything in my doc. so thats why it took so long im still typing for BOOTCAMP but anyways. i know you alls are mads ats mes buts pleases forgives mes? luv u all. peace to the world. live laugh love.

* * *

"jane I wont let you!" I yelled, "embry are you ok?"

"get away from me you little leach whorror! Go back to that bloodsucker, he's more your type." His words brought me _agony that cut like a knife_. (if you can name that song I will upload 2 chapters in a day in your name)

"I never would have done anything!" I dry sobbed.

"let me go!" I heard a voice say…Jane. She was being held by michelle. But why wasn't jane using her power? Then I saw Bella, that's why. When did she get here and where are the others? Oh there they are! In that corner.

"trust her jane is very strong!" michelle bellowed.

"who are you anyway?" embry asked and the Cullens nodded.

"Michelle, colleens bfffe." (best female friend for eternity)

"why does it matter? I saw her with dementro."

"demetri" I said slapping my forhead. Me and my big mouth.

"see she corrects HIS name."

"she loves you and hates him!" I bet you I could say anything right now.

" the sky is blue," told you.

"what makes you think I love _her_" he smirked.

"whales are yummy," once again I can talk without being heard.

"she's your flippin` imprint!" michelle bellowed.

"I like sam's hair jell…."everyone fell silent.(A/N hahahhaha sam's like a brother to me but his hair smelled good when we jelled it for Bugsey Malone!)

"sam as in sam uely?"

"suuuuure" nice cover.

"Oh,"turns toward michelle "why would you think she is my imprint?" wait who's whose imprint?

"huh what are we talking about?" I pondered.

"how you're my imprint," turns back to michelle "she isn't my imprint!" I stood there shocked.

"is to!"

"is not!"

"is to!"

"is not!"

"is to!"

"is not!"

"is to!"

"is not!"

All of a sudden I was on the floor quivering in pain.

"colleen!" I heard faintly in the back round. Seeing nothing but black is scary hurting and seeing black is scarier.

"colleen! Colleen!" I heard a huskey voice say. My pain was leaving and I could see a bit more but still blury.

"Embry?" I croacked.

"yes love?"

"don't you ever scare me by leaving ever again!"

"I wont." I ugged him and I felt my family hug me to, all but Emmett.

"where's Emmett?" I questioned out loud.

"taking care of jane by reporting her to Aro," edward said.

"hey guyes lets go home." Rosalie smiled. Home it was what I was waiting for.

We headed to the airport and got on our plane and got home.

"so I guess this is where I say goodbye." Michelle looked like she would cry if she could.

"you will stay wont you?" I heard esme say.

"are you serious?" her face lit up with glee.

"why of course you rock!" I smiled holding in my delight.

"then YES!" alice called for a group hug and everyone laughed.

"WAIT!" I shouted remembering something important.

"what," everyone said in unison.

"we left Emmett in Voterra!"

'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't –'

"hold on let me take this." I smiled thinking about emmett's personal ringtone.

(colleen **Emmett)**

Where are you?

**About to board a plane, the real question is where are you?**

At home waiting for you.

**Oh bye!**

The line went dead. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"typical Emmett. What's with the ringtone?" Rosalie dared to ask.

"he picked it because he thought it was manly." That made everyone laugh again.

* * *

plz review also read

Northern Lights by: the real mrs cullen

if you name that song at the top i promise two chapters in 1 day in your name....hehehehehehehehehe...you wont guess it!


End file.
